Danny and Evile
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What if Danny met up with Lilo and Stitch at a science symposium? What if he got experiment 627's experiment pod? Watch as Danny faces new challenges with his ohana by his side! [Danny F. x Lilo P.] [Stitch x Angel] [627 x
1. Prologue

_**Well guys, I was watching Lilo and Stitch The Series, and I thought about experiment 627. Why was he never used more often in the show? What would happen if he had an ohana of his own? What if that ohana was the Fenton's? More specifically, Danny? Now watch, as Danny gets himself the one thing he's always wanted in life... A true ohana! Also, in this story Lilo is fourteen like Danny, and there will be a two year time skip next chapter.**_

_**Pairings: Danny x Lilo, Stitch x Angel, Evile x ?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or Lilo and Stitch The Series!**_

"Normal Speech"

"Experiment Description"

_'Thinking'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Prologue: Experiment 627**_

* * *

Danny wasn't really having a very good day. First, he gets a call from Sam and Tucker telling him that they were no longer his friends, then he gets beat up by the school's football team, and NOW his parents are dragging him along to a stupid science symposium or whatever it is. Clearly, someone up there hates him.

"Come on Danny, don't be such a grump! This'll be fun!" Maddie said trying to cheer her son up.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. Danny just growled, and continued to look out the window of the RV. Maddie sighed in defeat. What happened recently had been really hard on her son, and it would take him some time to heal. It didn't help that her husband wouldn't stop blabbering on about ghosts.

Finally, they made it to the symposium without incident. The place was packed with scientists from just about every scientific field imaginable. From alternative, Eco friendly energy sources to quantum mechanics. Danny had started walking in a random direction.

"Danny boy?" Jack asked, finally noticing his son's depression.

"I, uh... I need to be alone. You guys go have fun. I'll catch up..." Danny said as he walked away.

Maddie and Jack could only stare as their son walked away with his head down in depression. It pained them to see him like this, but what could they possibly do?!

As Danny walked along, he couldn't stop thinking about how Sam and Tucker had ended their friendship with him all for the sake of popularity. It disgusted him to no end! Danny was just so mad at all of the A-Listers!

_'All that we've been through together, and THIS is how I'm rewarded?! The nerve of those traitors!' _Danny thought angrily.

He was so mad that he didn't even notice that someone was walking towards him. That is, until he bumped into the person, knocking them back onto the floor.

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Danny apologized.

He got a good look at who he had bumped into. It was a girl who appeared to be around his age. She was about two inches shorter than Danny was, and had long black hair that reached the small of her back, tan skin, and eyes as brown as gourmet chocolate. She was wearing a red dress that fell to her knees with white hibiscus flowers on it, and black sandals. She had a figure that most girls her age would kill for. Curves in all the right places, and E-cup breasts. She looked up at Danny, and as soona s their eyes met, they started to blush like mad.

'_Wow, she is beautiful.' _Danny thought to himself.

'_Whoever he is, he sure is handsome!'_ thought the girl.

"I'm really sorry that I bumped into you. Are you okay?" Danny asked, holding out a hand so he could help her up.

"I'm fine, thanks. And it wasn't your fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." the girl said in a voice that sounded, to Danny at least, like a river of the sweetest honey.

"Ogata queesta!" said a voice.

Danny looked down to see what looked like a cross between a dog, and a koala running towards him. It had blue fur, big black eyes, purple claws, toes, and a purple nose, as well as dark blue on his belly, back, and around its eyes. It also had slightly yellow teeth.

"It's okay, Stitch! He didn't hurt me!" the girl said to the strange animal.

"Ogata?" the now named Stitch asked.

"A talking dog? That…is...AWESOME! You are so lucky, miss…" Danny trailed off.

"Oh! I'm sorry! In all the excitement, I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lilo, and this is Stitch. We're visiting from Hawaii." Lilo explained.

"Very nice to meet you both! My name is Daniel James Fenton. But just call me Danny." Danny said as he shook hands with the two of them.

That's when Danny saw something on the ground. It looked like a light blue ping pong ball. Danny picked it up, and saw that there were numbers on it.

"Six-two-seven? What does six-two-seven stand for?" Danny asked.

Lilo and Stitch looked pretty nervous. Why did that experiment pod have to fall out of Lilo's pocket? And more importantly, why would she bring it to a science symposium in the first place?! Lilo sighed and looked away.

"You wouldn't believe me. You'd just think I'm a weirdo like everyone else." Lilo said with tears beginning to leak out of the corners of her eyes.

Lilo felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked to see Danny smiling at her.

"Try me." Danny said.

Lilo began to explain about how Stitch was really an illegal genetic mutation created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba about a month ago. She then started to explain how there were six hundred and twenty six others scattered across Hawaii, and how she and Stitch were trying to turn them from bad to good, before Gantu and the evil Dr. Jocq Von Hamsterviel could catch them, and use them to take over the whole galaxy. She explained how six-two-seven was created after Stitch, and how she couldn't turn him from bad to good. When she was done, she expected Danny to call her a weirdo. What she didn't expect was for him to pull her into a hug.

"Hey, I don't think you're weird. In fact, I think that you have one awesome family to support you through this whole ordeal. Don't worry about what anyone else thinks. Just be yourself!" Danny said.

Lilo couldn't hold back her tears anymore, and started bawling into Danny's chest. Danny just held her close, and let her cry out her frustrations. The three of them were unaware that inside of his pod, a certain experiment was listening to the whole talk. And Danny didn't know that he had just found a true friend in experiment 627.

* * *

_**Prologue is done! Next chapter is a two year time skip, and I could use some advice. Should I have Danny move to Hawaii, or have Lilo come to Amity Park in search of an experiment? Let me know what you think! I hope you like this!**_


	2. Meeting Lilo!

_**Okey dokey people, it's time for the newest chapter of Danny and Evile! Now in the prologue I asked if Danny should move to Hawaii to be with Lilo, or if Lilo should go to Amity Park in search of a new experiment. And it's unanimous. Danny is moving to Hawaii! ALOHA PHANTOM! Just so you know, I am accepting suggestions for who should be paired with 627/Evile, so please send me your ideas to help with the story. With that out of the way, ON TO THE STORY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or Lilo and Stitch The Series!**_

"Normal Speech"

_Thinking'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**"Experiment Description"**_

* * *

_**Leaving For Hawaii! Aloha, Phantom! Part 1**_

* * *

"Mister Fenton, I don't understand why you won't just TRY to socialize with anyone. It's not normal for a child your age to be this much of a social recluse!" Mr. Lancer said to Danny.

A year has passed since Danny had met Lilo at the science symposium, and things were looking up for him. While they were talking a year ago, Danny had convinced Lilo to let him try to reform 627, and he succeeded in doing so! It was a pretty hard process, but Danny persevered in the end. Now 627, or Evile, as Danny now calls him is Danny's best friend! Just like Stitch is for Lilo.

Danny and Lilo started exchanging letters every month, and each time Danny got a letter from Lilo, she regaled him with tales of her adventures with Stitch. Half a year ago, Danny got a little bold and wrote a love letter to Lilo. When he got another letter from her sometime that same month, Lilo had actually returned Danny's feelings. Now the two were in a long distance relationship that was still going strong. But right now, Danny was having a talk outside the school with his English teacher. Evile was there to back up his friend.

Evile looked a lot like Stitch, but there were some distinct differences. His fur was a sort of reddish orange color with dark red fur on his back, and peach colored fur around his eyes, on his belly, and even the inside of his ears were a peach color. His head was sort of pointed like a blunt pyramid, his ears were long, curved, and upward facing like Stitch's, but they had notches near the top. He had black claws and toes, narrower eyes, and a violet colored nose. He was also taller than stitch. His mouth was filled with sharp, white teeth that were perfect for piercing flesh and splintering bones. Also, he had a tendency to only say the word 'evil' all the time. Danny was teaching him proper English though, and he was improving greatly.

"Listen, Mr. Lancer, I understand that you think I should be socializing with my peers. But let's face it, none of them are on friendly terms with me, and the only two friends I had ABANDONED me for the sake of popularity. The only friend I need right now is my dog, Evile!" Danny explained.

"Evil!" said Evile in agreement while giving Danny a bro fist. _**(Knuckle bump.)**_

The mail truck drove up to the school, and Mr. Honda walked up to the school. The two humans and one experiment noticed this.

"Why are the hottest days always the busiest?" Mr. Honda asked himself. "Afternoon, Lancer!"

"Mr. Honda! Is there anything for the school today?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"No, but there's something for Danny! And it's perfumed~." Mr. Honda said handing Danny an envelope with hearts on it.

**"Lilo! Ha ha! Yee ha ha ha ha!" **Danny laughed in excitement.

"I could use a little perfume myself..." Honda said to himself as he walked away.

Danny opened the envelope, and began to read the letter that was inside. What he read had him grinning something fierce.

"Evil?" asked Evile, wondering what the letter said.

"Well, Daniel? What does it say?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Danny continued to read, and was very happy with the news that he had received.

"Lilo... She's coming!" Danny said in happiness.

And as true as the letter said, Lilo and her companion Stitch were already in a Taxi on their way to Amity Park. Lilo was ecstatic about seeing her long distance boyfriend in person for the first time in a year, and she intended to make the most of this visit.

* * *

_*****Back At The Fenton Works*****_

* * *

Danny was on cloud nine knowing that the love of his life was going to be here at any minute. He had walked home with Evile, and his sister Jazz. Jazz was suggesting to their parents that they give Lilo something as a welcome present. The two eldest Fenton's seemed to like the idea a lot.

"And then, we can give it to Lilo as a welcome present! Can you help us with that?" Jazz asked her mom and dad.

"Sure thing, Jazz! We'll help any way we can!" Jack said fully on board with the idea.

"This is going to be so wonderful! Isn't it, Danny? Danny?" Maddie asked.

She looked over to see that her son wasn't paying any attention to the conversation, and was holding a clay bowl in his hands. He rolled it across the back of his arms, and into the air.

"Lilo's coming to visit!~ My girlfrie-oh! *CHOMP!*" Danny said as he caught the bowl in his mouth.

He had rolled the bowl along his arms, and into the air in his love induced daydream. But thankfully, he realized his error, and caught the bowl before it could break.

"Evil! Evil! Evil!" said Evile as he held up a card with a ten written on it.

Maddie sighed. She really hated to burst her son's bubble, but he needed to know this.

"*Sigh*Danny, she didn't say WHEN she was coming. It could be days, or even WEEKS before she gets here!" Maddie said.

"...Schmidt." Danny said in disappointment as he put the bowl back on the coffee table. But that's when Danny heard it.

_Yohohoho... Yohohoho~! Yohohoho... Yohohoho~! Yohohoho... Yohohoho~! Yohohoho... Yohohoho~!_

"Huh?" Danny said as he heard a voice that reminded him of a river of the sweetest honey.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Jazz asked.

Apparently, Danny is the only one who can hear the song.

_Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew! Sea wind blows, to where who knows? The waves will be our guide!~_

_O'r across the ocean's tide, raise the flags up in the sky! Birds they sing on cheerful winds in circles passing by!~_

_Yohohoho... Yohohoho~! Yohohoho... Yohohoho~! Yohohoho... Yohohoho~! Yohohoho... Yohohoho~!_

Danny seemed to be in some love induced trance. His eyes began to sparkle as he recognized who it was that was singing the song. He started walking out the door to meet up with the mystery singer, being attracted like a sailor to a siren's song.

"Hey, Danny! Where are you going?!" Jack asked, confused by his son's behavior.

Evile seemed to realize what it was. He sniffed the air, and caught a particular scent that he would never forget. Only one word was spoken.

"Lilo!" Evile said as he ran to catch up with his lovestruck friend.

As the two of them ran out, Danny and Evile failed to notice two certain ex-best friends following them. They seemed to be curious about what was going on with Danny, so they decided to follow him.

* * *

_*****On The Outskirts Of Amity Park*****_

* * *

Danny and Evile made it to where the singing was coming from, and Danny instantly recognized who it was.

Standing by the railing at the edge of a cliff was a fifteen year old girl who was born and raised in Hawaii. She had long black hair that reached the small of her back, a tan skin tone, and eyes as brown as the purest chocolate. She had a figure that many girls her age would kill for. She had a very curvy figure with a slim waist, and her hips seemed slightly wider than Danny remembered, and E-cup size breasts. She was wearing a red dress that fell halfway down her shins with a slit down the left side showing off a decent amount of her long legs, but not so much that it would make her appear slutty. The dress clung to her body, showing off her voluptuous figure. This is Lilo, Danny's girlfriend.

She turned around and flashed a loving smile at Danny who practically melted from seeing his girlfriend in person for the first time in a year. Lilo ran towards Danny and threw her arms around his neck, while Danny wrapped his arms around her waist.

**"Danny!"** Lilo cried in happiness.

**"Lilo!"** Danny yelled just as happy to see Lilo.

Watching from the bushes was Sam and Tucker who couldn't believe what they were seeing. It seemed impossible for Danny to have gotten a girlfriend. Let alone one as beautiful as Lilo is.

* * *

_*****At A Café*****_

* * *

"Little girl decided that we should take vacation here to be with Daniel boy." Jumba explained as Danny and Lilo clinked their drink glasses together, and began nose-kissing. _**(For the record, Jumba, Pleakley, Nani and Stitch look the same as they did in Lilo and Stitch The Series. Except Nani has a couple of piercings in her ears.)**_

"Well, they sure seem happy to see each other." Jazz said as she watched the whole thing.

"So Jumba, you really created Stitch and Evile?" Jack asked.

"Yes, same as other experiments. Except for them, Jumba added a lot more tough." Jumba answered.

The Fenton Family had met up with Lilo's ohana before going to a café to talk. Stitch and Lilo were very happy to meet the reformed 627 in person, and were more than willing and happy to accept him as a cousin. Pleakley and Jumba were a bit skeptical at first, but they soon warmed up to the little red dude.

"Her name is Lilo. She's your son's girlfriend!" Pleakley explained to Maddie.

"Girlfriend?! Why didn't he tell us?!" came a voice from behind.

Everyone looked to see Sam and Tucker walking up looking both jealous, and upset. Although the two teens were jealous for two different reasons. Sam was jealous because Danny was in a relationship, and Tucker was jealous that Danny had gotten such a hot girlfriend. Danny didn't look too pleased to see them.

"What're YOU two doing here?! Beat it, or I'll sick Evile on you!" Danny ordered with a scowl.

"Evil!" agreed Evile with a snarl.

"Come on, Danny! We're your friends, and we-" started Tucker, only to be cut off by an irate Danny.

"Friends? **FRIENDS?! WE HAVEN'T BEEN FRIENDS EVER SINCE YOU TWO CHOSE POPULARITY OVER OUR FRIENDSHIP EXACTLY ONE YEAR AGO!" **yelled Danny.

But before this little fight could escalate further, Lilo turned Danny around, threw her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a deep, loving kiss on the lips. Danny was surprised by this action at first, but soon just wrapped his arms around Lilo's waist and began to kiss back. Sam was about to do something about this, but was held back by Nani.

"Hey! Let the two of them have their moment!" Nani ordered.

Begrudgingly, Sam held herself back.

* * *

_**And we're done with the newest chapter! I hope you guys like it, because this took me a while to come up with a decent plot. Like I said, I still need ideas for who Evile should be paired with so send in your ideas! Also, I need some help coming up with what Danny and Lilo's first date should be like.**_


	3. First Date Part 1!

_**Thank you all for so many great reviews for this story! I got a lot of helpful ones, especially for what the pairing should be for Evile. I finally got something that I know will work, and I promise you all that this chapter will be longer, and have lots and lots of romance! At least, I'll try to put lots of romance in this chapter. But I want you all to know that I do indeed work hard on all of my stories, but there are times when I'm hit with a massive case of Writer's Block for certain stories that I am working on.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Lilo and Stitch The Series! So don't ask!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

_**"Experiment Description"**_

* * *

_**Aloha Phantom Part 2! Creation of Experiment 628!**_

* * *

The kiss between Lilo and Danny only lasted a minute at the most, but to them it was pure ecstasy. Many of the people watching had varying reactions. Sam and Tucker were still pretty jealous, Pleakley silently Awed being the hopeless romantic that he is, Nani and Stitch were happy that Lilo finally found a boyfriend, Evile had a look that suggested that he wanted to get a girlfriend, while Jumba and Danny's family had looks of pride on their faces. When the two teens ended the kiss they just looked into each other's eyes for a little bit, before Lilo asked Danny a simple question.

"Danny… I was wondering… That is if you… Um…" Lilo stuttered.

"Lilo, would you do me the honor of taking you out on a date?" Danny asked, beating her to the punch.

Lilo looked very surprised from this question. She was about to ask Danny the same thing just a few seconds ago. She broke out into what possibly might've been the biggest grin she ever had on her face.

"I'd love to! When should we go?" Lilo asked.

"How does tomorrow night at seven sound?" Danny asked hopefully.

"That sounds perfect! see you then!" Lilo said as she walked off to the hotel that she and her family were staying at.

Danny stood there for a few minutes, before breaking out into a huge smile. He was feeling so joyful that he almost broke out into his happy dance.

"Yes!" Danny said, punching the air.

As he ran back home to get the whole thing set up, Tucker and Sam just stood there looking more shocked than they had been before. Danny was actually dating some STRANGER from Hawaii?! Granted, she has beauty, but this is just not right! At least to these two delusional fools, it isn't. The two of them ran off to try and stop this whole fiasco.

* * *

_*****Back at Lilo's Hotel Room*****_

* * *

"You SURE you're ready for this, Lilo?" Nani asked as her little sister tried to find something to wear for her date tomorrow.

"Honestly? I'm not too sure myself." Lilo answered honestly. "I mean a girl's first date is a big step in her life!"

"I can relate to that." said Nani in agreement.

That's when Nani and Lilo heard knocking coming from the window. They turned their heads to see Evile outside their window.

"Evile? What are you doing here?" asked Lilo as she opened the window to let him in.

"Evil! Evil!" said Evile pointing to a picture of Jumba that he had drawn.

"Do you need to see Jumba?" asked Lilo.

Evile nodded to show that she was right. She led him over to one of the other hotel rooms, and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Jumba, still dressed in his casual clothing.

"Little girl? Six two seven? Vhat is wrong?" asked Jumba.

"Meega want Bo Niba!" said Evile.

"Ahhh! Six two seven is saying that he wants a girlfriend of his own! He must feel a bit envious of you and Danny's relationship." explained Jumba.

Lilo looked kinda shocked about this. But then again, she could understand why Evile would feel that way. She had a boyfriend in Danny, and Stitch was dating Angel. Lilo thought about this for a moment, and came to a brilliant yet risky decision.

"Why don't you create a girlfriend for Evile? It's obvious that he's just kinda lonely." asked Lilo.

"Ehhh, I am not thinking that is such a good idea! After vhat happened vith six two seven, I am not wanting another situation like that!" Jumba said apprehensively.

"Well, why don't you just program this experiment to be good instead of evil?" Pleakley asked from the kitchen of the hotel room.

Jumba thought about what his one eyed friend asked, and immediately felt like smashing a beaker over his head.

"Vhy did Jumba not think of that?!" Jumba asked himself.

"So, you'll do it?" Lilo asked hopefully.

"Of course! Jumba will begin working on experiment 628 right away!" Jumba informed walking into the room, and closing the door behind him.

"Oh, that reminds me!" said Lilo as she took a piece of paper out of her purse. She knelt down, and handed it to Evile. "Can you give this to Danny? I forgot to tell him what hotel we're staying at, and he'll need directions."

"Okeytaga!" said Evile as he left out the window.

The next day, Danny was trying to make sure that everything went well for his first real date with Lilo. He had everything planned out. First, he would take Lilo to a five star restaurant called 'La Sirene' for dinner, followed by a walk in the park, ending with laying in a clearing just looking up at the night sky. Right now, Danny was just finishing up with making the reservations.

"That's right, sir. Tonight at seven. Uh huh. Great, thanks! See you then, my good man!" Danny said as he hung up the phone.

He looked at the clock to see that there was still a good hour before his date with Lilo, so he went to get himself ready. After taking a hot shower, Danny got himself dressed in a black tuxedo complete with a crimson neck tie. Danny got into Jazz's car to drive over to the hotel that Lilo was staying at. He had gotten his driver's license a year ago, so he wouldn't have to worry about being pulled over. Once he got to the hotel, he saw that Lilo was already waiting for him. She was wearing the same dress that she wore yesterday, but this time Lilo was wearing her hair up in a bun, and was wearing Hibiscus red lipstick, and a little bit of eyeshadow.

"Well, Danny… What do ya think?" asked Lilo.

"Wow, Lilo you look amazing!" answered Danny.

Lilo smiled as Danny opened the door to the passenger seat of the car for her. Once they were both in, Danny started to drive off to the restaurant blissfully unaware of the two pairs of eyes that were following them.

But as they were driving to the restaurant, Danny couldn't help remembering the day when Sam and Tucker abandoned him just to be popular.

* * *

_*****Flashback Start*****_

* * *

"**What do you MEAN YOU GUYS AREN'T MY FRIENDS ANYMORE?!" **Danny shouted in anger

"Look Danny, we finally have the chance to be somebody, and all you're gonna do is weigh us down!" Tucker said to his ex-best friend.

This pissed Danny off to no end. He couldn't believe these two were abandoning him just to become popular! What kinda stupid reason was THAT?! Danny finally had enough, and said the words that would completely sever their friendship.

"BAH, who needs you?" said Danny.

"And who need YOU?" asked Sam.

_**Danny: **I need you like a hole in the head!_

_**Sam: **And I need YOU like a bug in the bed!_

_**Danny: **Ya constantly bite the claw that feeds you!_

_**Both: **Who needs you? Not me!~_

_**Tucker: **I need you like a pain in the gut!_

_**Danny: **Oh yeah? And I need YOU like a kick in the butt! Ya truly disgrace the race that breeds you!_

_**Both: **Who needs you? Not me!~_

_**Sam: **Who needs you, you ectoplasmic creature? You're ugly as sin! Just a scraggly bag of skin!_

_**Danny: **And who needs YOU? Your tail's your finest feature! You're thick skinned and a bore draggin' your feet around the floor!_

_**Tucker: **Oh, I need you like a rock on my toes!_

_**Danny: **And I need YOU like a sawk on the nose! I'm shocked, and appaled by your behavior!_

_**Sam: **Don't try being nice. 'Cause that won't save you!_

_**Sam, Tucker, and Danny: **I'm better off without you I can see!~ So who needs you? Not me!~_

_**Danny: **I need you like a cold in July!_

_**Tucker: **And I need YOU like a punch in the eye!_

_**Danny: **Of all the dumb beasts not on preceeds you!_

_**Both: **Who needs you? Not me!~_

_**Sam: **I need you like I need a disease!_

_**Danny: **Ho ho! And I need YOU like the sun needs to FREEZE! For quickness of mind a rock outspeeds you!_

_**Both: **Who needs you? Not me!~_

_**Tucker: **Who needs you, you cross-eyed crazy critter? You twitter and squawk, and you're knock-kneed when you walk!_

_**Danny: **And who needs YOU, ya flatfoot four foot quitter? You're bitter, and you're mad 'cause you're as ugly as your DAD!_

_**Sam: **Oh, I need you like I need some more teeth!_

_**Danny: **I lift a rock, and find YOU underneath! I'm deeply upset by your Demeanor!_

_**Tucker: **I know that I'm mean, but you're De-Mean-er!_

_**All three: **No more unlikely friends could ever be!~_

_**Danny: **The word is incompatibility!_

_**Sam: **Not only that, we don't get on ya see!_

_**All three: **So who needs you? Except the race that breeds you! Who needs you?_

_**Tucker: **Not me!_

_**Danny: **Not me!_

_**Sam: **Not me!_

_**Danny: **Not me!_

_**All three: **Not ME!~~~_

And with that said and done, three kids who were once the best of friends went their separate ways. Two for popularity, and one to be alone.

* * *

_*****End Flashback*****_

* * *

_**I really hate to do this to you guys, but I'm gonna have to end the chapter here. I am having a serious case of writer's block for this story right now, so this chapter's gonna be short. Also, I'm gonna put another song in the next chapter, and I am accepting requests. And if you guys could send in ideas for what 628 should look like, that would be very helpful. Remember, 628 is a FEMALE experiment! Good luck! Read and Review! Flamers will be frozen by 519!**_


	4. First Date Part 2!

_**Here we are with the date between Danny and Lilo, and the revealing of experiment 628! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I've been in a major creative slump for a long time now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Lilo and Stitch; The Series!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

**"Experiment Description"**

* * *

_**First Date With Lilo Part 2!**_

* * *

The drive to La Sirene was a short one, and thankfully, there was a free parking space. Danny parked the car, got out of the driver's seat, and walked around to open the door for Lilo. The girl was pleasantly surprised by Danny's gentlemanly behavior, and welcomed it wholeheartedly. When they got inside, they were met by the host.

"May I help you?" asked the host.

"Yes, can we get a table for two, please? We have a reservation." asked Danny.

"Would that be under a mister Daniel James Fenton?" asked the host.

"Yes sir. That would be the one." explained Danny.

The host took a moment to check his list to see if there was a free table. He looked back up at the young couple.

"Right this way sir." said the host as he led them to a table.

As soon as they were seated, Danny and Lilo ordered their drinks, and just started talking and getting to know each other. It turns out that Lilo also has bully problems in Hawaii due to a girl named Myrtle Edmonds and her gang. Danny made a mental note to put in an issue for a restraining order on that girl.

"You know, Lilo, that Myrtle girl calls you a freak. But she just calls you that because she is just an immature child who needs to put down others just to feel good about herself." Danny said.

"I know... I just can't help but think that she's right, sometimes." Lilo explained. "It makes me feel like tearing my hair out from her behavior!"

Danny didn't think that Lilo really felt that way, but he did understand what she was going through. He was in the same boat. Those darned A-listers are always tormenting those who are lower on the school's social ladder, but Danny always seemed to get the worst of it. The fact that his parents are ghost hunters doesn't really help matters. In fact, that just makes things worse.

But whenever Danny would nearly lash out in retaliation for those jocks and their tormenting ways, he would remember an old proverb his mother once told him. 'He who exalts himself will be humbled, and whoever humbles himself will be exalted'. Danny understood that one day, Dash and those other jocks would end up facing the full reality of their bullying ways. That alone is victory enough for Danny.

Pretty soon, their waiter showed up with their drinks and was prepared to take their orders. Danny knew that this place had pretty expensive steak, so he ordered the seared scallops with a side of mango salsa, and a nice bottle of wine for him and Lilo. All was going well so far, but the happy couple failed to notice two pairs of eyes staring at them from the corner of the room.

Once dinner was done, Danny paid the check and escorted Lilo to the car for the next phase of their date. He pulled over in front of the entrance to the park, and brought Lilo to his favorite spot. It was a hill in a clearing with a perfect view of the night sky.

"This is so beautiful!" Lilo said in awe.

"Yeah. I come here all the time just to gaze up at the stars. It helps me to clear my head after a bad day." Danny said.

The two teenagers just lay there in comfortable silence and continued to stare up at the starry night sky. Lilo unconsciously scooted closer to Danny for warmth, and took hold of his hand. In response to this, Danny wrapped his arm around Lilo and held her closer. For the two teens, everything was perfect in their world.

* * *

_**Sorry that I didn't introduce 628 just yet, and that it's so short. I'm just not so good at writing romance scenes. I wanna give you guys a little more time to send in ideas for what 628 should look like and what her powers should be. And I'm sad to say that I won't be able to update for a while. I'm trying to make some of my chapters longer.**_


End file.
